Preparate para el duelo!
by Hony-Chan
Summary: Espero que les guste mi historia . Aaaaaaaa! chicas cuidado con MATT! (No es cierto son bakadas


Hola! Soy Hony-Chan no es mi primer fan-finc pero espero que les guste además este finc se los dedico a todos mis amigos (Dulce, Javier, Emmanuel, Ketzaly, Patsy, Lonf, etc) Bueno espero que les guste este finc oki! ^_~ .  
  
¡ Prepárate para el duelo!  
  
Cap. 1 *************************************************************************  
  
Hace 5, mil años en la época egipcia gobernaba un gran faraón con grandes poderes.  
  
Estaba atardeciendo, en los aposentos del Faraón  
  
Kefren: Yami! Esto no esta bien  
  
Yami: Por que, además yo te amo (la besa)  
  
Kefren: Yo también, pero eres el faraón que pensarían de ti si te vieran con una hechicera.  
  
Yami: Sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa ( la besa y acaricia sus muslos)  
  
De repente se empiezan a escuchar murmullos por que se acercaban los sacerdotes. Y ellos deciden esconderse.  
  
Sacerdote: Disculpe la interrupción majestad, solo pasaba por aquí, por si se le ofrecía algo.  
  
Yami: Se lo agradezco pero por ahora no quiero que nadie me moleste, por que estoy muy ocupado. Así que puede ir a descansar a sus aposentos.  
  
Sacerdote: Muchas gracias mi Faraón (se retira)  
  
Pero sin darse cuenta Yami alguien más los estaba espiando  
  
Yami: Por fin ya se fueron, así que podremos estar solos  
  
Kefren: (lo besa) si, lo se  
  
Yami: ( La acuesta sobre algunos cojines y la acorrala y empieza a tocar con su mano su suave piel) Te amo  
  
Kefren: (sonrrojada) Y yo a ti (lo besa)  
  
Yami: Quiero que seas mi reina  
  
Kefren: Pero..(  
  
Yami: (Acaricia sus mejillas) Por favor (la besa)  
  
Afuera de los aposentos.  
  
Espía: Esto lo tiene que saber su majestad (se va corriendo)  
  
En uno de los aposentos reales  
  
Espía: Ama Chazier (un poco agitada)  
  
Chazier: (sentada en su trono con sus sirvientes en sus aposentos reales)¿Qué es lo que me traes?  
  
Espía: Lo que sucede es que su majestad a estado viéndose con la hechicera Kefren.  
  
Chazier: Con que mi hermanito a estado viéndose con esa hechicerita..  
  
Espía: Y que va hacer su majestad..  
  
Chazier: Manden a llamar a los guardias veremos si esto se queda así..( sonrisa maligna)  
  
De repente entra un hechicero  
  
Chazier: Zetch! Que haces aquí  
  
Zetch: Escuche mucho alboroto y por eso vine. Que sucede?  
  
Chazier: Escuche que mi hermanito anda con esa hechicera que trajiste mi querido Zetch y mande a traer a los guardias la mandare a matar o la sacare de Egipto..  
  
Zetch: No claro que no  
  
Chazier: Por que te opones  
  
Zetch: Sabes muy bien que es una excelente hechicera y en cualquier momento nos puede ser útil.  
  
Chazier: Pero no es por sus habilidades, es por que quiere el poder de mi hermano  
  
Zetch: Entonces dejaras encargarme de este asunto ( le toma de la mano)  
  
Chazier: Esta bien (Se besan) te dejare este asunto en tus manos pero procura que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.( se besan apasionadamente)  
  
Zetch: Claro (Se retira)  
  
En los aposentos del Faraón  
  
Yami: (Acaricia sus cabellos) Te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes  
  
Kefren: (Recostada en su pecho) Zzzzzzzzz  
  
Yami: Nunca te dejare sola (La besa y se duerme)  
  
En la mañana siguiente Chazier y Yami se encuentran  
  
Chazier: hola hermanito..  
  
Yami: Que sucede hermana  
  
Chazier: Y tu amante.. a no disculpa y Kefren.  
  
Yami: No es mi amante y de donde sacas todas esas barbaridades..  
  
Chazier: Hermano! te lo advierto a mi no me engañaras y si vas a seguir con esto, Egipto conocerá la clase de faraón que tiene.  
  
Yami: (enojado y se retira)  
  
En los aposentos de Kefren  
  
Kefren: (Contenta) Kirin donde estas  
  
Kirin: Cucurucu (  
  
Kefren:(Lo abraza) Sabes estoy muy feliz, oye por cierto donde están los demás ( se acercaba Kuribo, Baby Dragon, Penguin Soldier, Petit Angel y Petit Dragon) Aaaaa ahí están (los abraza)  
  
De pronto los moustros se alteran y estaban apunto de atacar a alguien.  
  
Espero que les haiga gustado mi finc no soy nueva en esto....... pero me gustaría que mandaran reviews sobre esto y díganme que les gusto y que no porfa sip. Atte Hony-Chan. ^_^ (y si hay faltas de ortografía perdónenme "^- ^ Gomene! ). 


End file.
